1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor and an image-capturing device, used to capture a subject image.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-156823 discloses an image sensor that includes focus detection pixels disposed over part of a two-dimensional imaging pixel array, captures a subject image formed via a photographic optical system and detects the focusing condition of the photographic optical system through a split-pupil phase difference detection method.